myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Inzektor Wind Up!
Inketor Wind Up! Basically, this is a deck most of the Duelist knows. But what makes this Deck so popular is the fact that, even if you missed (or you were'nt able to do) The Hunter-Zenmaighty Loop (The loop that sends your Opponent's hand card to the Graveyard, leaving them 2 Hand cards, or 0 if you have Avaricious Pot.), You can still move with ease with the Level-Three Inzektors and still make a move with useful and powerful Rank 3 Xyz Monsters like Wind-Up Zenmaines, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Leviair The Sea Dragon, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, and Grenosaurus. And Because of the Level-2 increasing Inzektor Gruf, you can bring or summon Useful Rank 5 Monsters like Adreus Keeper of Armageddon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh, and the ever popular Tiras Keeper of Genesis. Another Dueling Loop or Method that this Deck is capable of is the Inzektor Giga Mantis-Weevil Loop. (This method uses their effect that when they are destoryed and sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a Monster, you can Special Summon an Inzektor Monster from the Graveyard.) Obiviously, you should use Inzektor Hornet's effect that destroys a card on the field to destroy Inzektor Giga Mantis and Giga Weevil, triggering their effect then making you able to Target one Inzektor monster from the Graveyard, then Special Summon it to the field, allowing you to use a Level-3 Inzektor's effect then equip a Hornet then destory a card on the field. (Inzektor Dragonfly is the best option for this loop.) And since The Level-3 Inzektors' effect is Once per turn, you can use Marauding Captain to Special summon either an Inzektor Dragonfly, or an Inzektor Centipede, then use their effect to equip a Gruf or a Hornet to them. Deck List: Monster Cards: 23 x3 Inzektor Dragonfly (The deck's trump card.) x3 Inzektor Centipede x3 Inzektor Hornet x2 Inzektor Gruf x3 Marauding Captain x2 Inzektor Giga Mantis x2 Inzektor Gigva-Weevil x2 Wind-Up! Hunter x3 Wind-Up! Rat x1 Sangan Spell Cards: 10 x1 Heavy Storm x1 Dark Hole x2 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Allure of Darkness x1 Reinforcement of the Army (For Marauding Captain) x1 Verdant Sanctuary x1 Monster Reborn x2 Armor Blast x2 Forbidden Holy Lance x1 Foolish Burial Traps: 7 x2 Dust Tornado x2 Call of the Haunted x1 Mirror Force x2 Lair Wire x1 Avaricious Pot Total: 41 Side Deck: 11 x3 Effect Veiler x2 Card Car D (For draw power) x2 Maxx C x1 Starlight Road x3 Fiendish Chain Extra Deck x3 Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaighty x1 Wind-Up Zenmaines x1 Number 20: Giga-Brilliant x1 Grenosaurus x1 Tiras, Keeper of Genesis x1 Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon x1 Numver 17: Leviathan Dragon x1 Number 12: Armored Ninja Crimson Shadow x1 Wind-Up! Arsenal Zenmaioh x1 Stardust Dragon x1 Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction x1 Number 61: Volcasaurus x1 Leviair the Sea Dragon Weaknesses Since this deck plays the advantage of the Graveyard and shuts down your Opponent's hand cards. Cards that Remove from play Monsters like Macro Cosmos, D.D. Crow, Banisher of the Light, Banisher of the Radiance, Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Warrior Lady can ruin this deck's Power or Usefulness. Especially, cards that Negate an activation like Forbidden Chalice, Skill Drain, Soul Drain, etc. can ruin this Deck's potential. Closure This Deck Structure is made by Daniel Parker. (@SPDParker). :)